The present invention relates to a call center system and its voice recognition control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a call center system suitable for voice recognition with high accuracy on recorded content of calls between customers and operators in a call center, and relates to a voice recognition control method of the call center system.
Call centers and offices have a system for recording the content of a call between a customer, who is the originator of the call, and an operator to prepare for trouble in the future and to review the content. By performing voice recognition on the recorded data and converting into text data, the recorded data can be searched, displayed, and printed by a computer system, thus allowing the recoded data to be effectively used as business data.
Such a voice recognition technology in call centers is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170953. The call center device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170953 is designed to allow the administrator to check the content of a call in the event of trouble with a customer and communication failure, by recording the content of the call, analyzing the recorded data (voice recognition), and if a specific word is included in the recorded data, transmitting the recorded data to the administrator terminal.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-31810 discloses a technology that, in the technology related to the operator business support system, highlights predetermined keywords when converting voice into text data. The operator business support system of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-31810 is designed to input analog call voice from a telephone set into a voice recognition engine, in which keywords are previously registered in a voice recognition dictionary in a word unit, thus converting the analog data into voice text and then converting the voice text into text data with the keyword highlighted, so that the result is displayed on a screen (FIG. 8).
The technologies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-170953 and 2009-31810 both aim to improve operational efficiency by converting a call into a text and by detecting keywords.
However, the voice recognition in existing call centers has not taken into account in terms of the most appropriate voice recognition performed on the recorded data generated for every different business. In other words, the most appropriate recognition engine should be selected by language and specialized dictionary and there is a problem that the conventional technology does not take into account this point of view.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a call center system in which the most appropriate voice recognition engine can be selected to increase the recognition rate in voice recognition, allowing for performing an effective system operation.